


Holding Back

by Errykun



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, SuperBat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce berpikir, sekuat apa Clark jika dia tidak pernah menahan dirinya?</p><p>[Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> batman v superman: dawn of justice (2016) belongs to dc comics and warner bros.

Bruce Wayne tidak bisa secara pasti menjelaskan bagaimana situasinya belakangan ini, terutama setelah dia mengenal dan bahkan terlibat pertarungan dengan manusia super Clark Kent. Sekarang, semua itu sudah tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi karena bahkan Lex Luthor saja sudah ditangkap dan kerusakan-kerusakan yang ditimbulkan sudah mulai diperbaiki. Namun, apa yang tidak pernah Bruce bayangkan sebelumnya adalah Clark akan menjadi manusia yang sering sekali wajahnya muncul melalui kedua matanya.

Terkadang tidak sengaja bertemu di acara undangan, terkadang Clark sengaja mengajaknya keluar untuk makan siang, dan sedikit di antaranya adalah masalah pekerjaan. Sebenarnya Clark bukan teman yang buruk, atau sebenarnya dia sangat menyenangkan. Bruce tidak pernah punya seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya kecuali kedua orang tuanya dan mungkin Alfred. Clark akan segera muncul di daftar itu karena saat ini, sang Tuan Wayne itu, dengan mudahnya membiarkan Clark masuk ke ruangan pribadinya.

Modal Clark hanya tiga; bujukan sederhana, tatapan meyakinkan, dan senyuman yang manis. Saat itu juga, Bruce luluh begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya tidak banyak hal menarik di tempat ini."

"Aku hanya penasaran," Clark bergumam seraya berjalan pelan dari sudut ke sudut ruangan. Ada beberapa hiasan-hiasan kecil di atas meja, lukisan-lukisan di dinding, dan buku-buku klasik.

Mendapati Clark asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Bruce memilih untuk berjalan ke belakang meja kerja dan duduk di kursinya yang empuk. Seraya berpangku tangan, Bruce tidak sadar sudah memerhatikan Clark dengan tatapan terlalu intens dan bahkan melamunkan beberapa hal.

Sesekali Clark tampak mengangkat sebelah tangan dan secara perlahan menyentuh hiasan-hiasan di atas meja; porselin yang mudah sekali pecah. Bruce jadi berpikir seberapa jauh Clark menahan dirinya agar bisa menyentuh secara perlahan karena, kau tahu, tubuhnya itu sangat kuat. Tubuh yang tercipta untuk hidup di gravitasi Krypton yang sangat besar. Jika Clark tidak pandai menahan dirinya, mungkin dia bisa melukai orang lain hanya karena menyentuhnya dengan kekuatan _biasa_.

Sebenarnya, sekuat apa sentuhan Clark yang menurutnya _biasa_ , itu?

"Hei, Clark," Bruce membuka suaranya memecah keheningan, dia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah perlahan mendekati sudut di mana Clark berdiri.

"Hm?" Clark menoleh, dia tampak begitu riang saat itu.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikir ... apa itu sulit menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh sesuatu dengan terlalu keras?"

Clark tertawa, "Pada awalnya," katanya. "Masa kecilku tidak terlalu mudah, sebenarnya. _Menahan_ dan _menyembunyikan_ terasa begitu berat pada saat itu. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali merusak kenop pintu rumah atau membuat pintu mobil ayahku bengkok jika sedang kesal."

"Wow," Bruce tampak terpukau dan Clark bersumpah baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Bruce tampak berekspresi setertarik itu. "Kau tentu sangat kuat, kawan."

Clark tertawa, "Ayolah."

Bruce bergeming sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali suaranya, "Hei," kemudian sebelah tangan dijulurkannya ke hadapan Clark. "Coba kau menyentuhku tanpa menahan diri. Aku tidak bilang dengan keras, oke? Tapi sentuh saja dengan kekuatan yang menurutmu _biasa_."

"Tidak menahan diri?" Clark menatapnya ragu. "Kau yakin?"

Bruce mengangguk. "Tentu. Jika itu memang sangat kuat, aku akan memintamu segera melepaskannya," katanya. "Memangnya itu cukup kuat untuk membuat tulangku remuk?"

"Kurasa tidak," Clark bergerak mendekat, meraih tangan Bruce yang dijulurkan kepadanya. "Tapi mungkin kau akan menyesalinya."

"Menyesa—?"

Perkataan Bruce terpotong ketika Clark mulai menyentuhnya; tapi bukan genggaman tangan yang sangat erat yang dia dapatkan. Alih-alih, Clark mendorong bahu Bruce hingga punggungnya membentur dinding di belakang tubuhnya. Ketika mengaduh, Clark tahu-tahu mendekat dan menciumnya begitu saja.

Lidahnya masuk; begitu kuat hingga Bruce tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Kedua tangan Clark menahan bahunya dengan benar-benar kuat. Tidak sempat dia berpikir untuk menendang Clark; menahan sakit di kedua bahunya saja Bruce harus susah payah. Napasnya yang tertahan dan nyeri membuatnya merintih di antara basah lidahnya. Dengan mudah Clark membuat lututnya lemas dan merosot ke lantai. Mungkin mereka melakukannya hanya selama tiga puluh detik tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Bruce banjir keringat. Ketika Clark melepaskan ciumannya, napasnya memburu sangat cepat. Tatapan mereka tetap bertemu sejenak. Panas. Napas Bruce yang panas benar-benar memancing Clark untuk kembali mendekat.

"Oh ... oke, itu sakit," Bruce membuka suaranya duluan. "Kau benar-benar kuat," katanya, seraya memikirkan bahwa sehabis ini dia harus segera memeriksakan kondisi kedua bahunya. "Tapi aku tidak bilang kau harus menciu—"

"Itu yang terjadi jika aku tidak menahan diri padamu, Bruce," balas Clark, tatapannya sangat serius dan Bruce tanpa sadar sudah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"I-idiot."

Clark tertawa. "Ya, aku idiot," katanya. "Idiot yang mencium Bruce Wayne," dia tersenyum menyeringai; sangat menyebalkan tapi tampan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sialan," Bruce mendecih, tatapan matanya menyipit kesal. Namun, dia tidak bergerak menjauh ketika Clark bergerak kembali mendekat dan mengangkat dagunya.

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> sebenarnya saya udah gatel banget pengen nulis tentang mereka setelah beres nonton bvs. sumpah baru juga keluar dari theater langsung melabeli diri sebagai superbat trash dan liat interaksi ben affleck dan henry cavill semakin memperparah kecintaan saya.
> 
> oke, sekian! kritik dan saran silakan ke kolom komentar, kawan! :3


End file.
